tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
Kukuri-hime (くくりひめ, Kukuri hime) is the third episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Shirou Shiramine is stopped by Kokuyou on the streets and asked about Kazuya Kagami. Shirou offers to bring Kokuyou to Kazuya fro a price. A flashback scene depicts Kukuri with Kiriha sealing Kazuya's memories at the Hakusan shrine. Kiriha agrees to having Kazuya's memories sealed despite the risks it poses to herself. Kazuaki Kagami checks on his son before he heads out, telling Kazuya he will be home early for dinner. While walking to school, Kiriha comments on Kazuaki's doting nature. At school, Shirou greets Kazuya with a dropkick, baliming him for his earlier troubles. A flashback of the day before explains Shirou bringing Kokuyou to a restaurant to eat and offering to pay for the food. Kokuyou order an abundance of food for herself and finishes it all as the employees and customers cheer her on. Kokuyou leaves with a parting gift from the restaurant while Shirou is forced to stay and pay the bill. In the present, Shirou tells Kazuya that he lost all his money and is now in debt to Osamu. Kazuya has no idea of who the woman looking for him could be. Atop the school building Kokuyou listens to them and remembers her conversation with Kukuri from earlier. Kukuri berates Kokuyou for losing track of her objective. Kokuyou explains the food was much better than what she usually eats at the shrine, casually blaming the shrines lack of resources and recognition. Kukuri tells Kokuyou to hurry to bring Kazuya to her without making a commotion and not bringing Kiriha along. In the present, Kokuyou's stomach growls. Shirou challenges Kazuya to arm wrestling for Kazuya's lunch prepared by his sister. Kukuri comments on arm wretsling being a pastime of hers. The other classmates begin to scream as they find that their lunches are gone. Kazuya confronts Kiriha about the missing lunches and is hit in the face. Chisato mentions the possibility of being an amasogi but Kazuya believes it to be a thief. Kokuyou bursts through the classroom door, with stolen lunches in hand and mouth, demanding Kazuya's whereabouts. Shirou recognizes Kokuyou from earlier but Kokuyou does not remember him. Shirou demands that Kokuyou pay him back or compensate by allowing him to touch her breasts. Kokuyou accepts the latter but Chisato knocks Shirou down, only allowing him a brief touch of Kokuyou's breasts. Kokuyou confronts Kazuya and tell hims that him to follow her. Kiriha intervenes and the two argue. The two decide to settle thing via arm wrestling in order to decide if Kiriha is allowed to come along. Atop the school roof, Kiriha and Kokuyou face of in Tsuzura Temple style arm wrestling and Kiriha is victorious. A teacher arrives to see what they are doing but Kiriha, Kazuya, Kokuyou and Chisato are gone leaving the rest of the student behind. The group walk up to the Hakusan Shrine, Kazuya remembering the path to be familiar despite having no memories of venturing there. At the shrine the group meet with Kukuri. A flashback depicts Kanaka Kagami and Kiriha battling with a turtle amasogi. Kokuyou introduces the group to Kukuri. Kiriha explains that she was able to beat Kokuyou at arm wrestling and won the right to come with them. Kukuri and Kiriha briefly argue about their current standings in their arm wrestling competition before being told by Kazuya to stop. Kiriha confront Kukuri in quiet about the seal on Kazuya's memories weakening. Kiriha suggest that she reapply the seal immediately but Kukuri refuses, offering up an alternate solution. Kukuri tells Kazuya that he will become the regions exorcist but Kiriha rejects the idea. Kukuri tells Kazuya that he is responsible for recent occurrences of amasogi. Kiriha trie to take Kazuya and run away but they are locked in by a barrier. Kokuyou carries Chisato into the air and Kukuri prepare to battle Kiriha and Kazuya. Kiriha tries to fly her and Kazuya away while the battle. Kiriha is knocked down and Kukuri uses Minazuchi, engulfing them in a large mass water. Character in order of appearance * Shirou Shiramine * Kokuyou * Kukuri * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Kazuaki Kagami * Osamu Osanai * Kasumi Kagami (Mentioned) * Chisato Chikaishi * Kanaka Kagami Manga/Anime Differences * Events with Shirou's date with Kokuyou are told in a rearranged order. * Removed brief scene where Kukuri expresses her worry about Kokuyou while eating the cake she won. * Removed brief scene where Kazuya finds his lunch missing as well. * Removed brief scene where Kokuyou accuses Osamu of being Kazuya. * In the manga, Shirou was able to fondle Kokuyou's breast before being hit. * In the manga, Kokuyou grabs Kazuya and pushes him towards her chest while she and Kiriha argue. * Removed scene in which Chisato chastises Kiriha and Kazuya about proper shrine conduct. * Removed scene in which Kukuri dons a Tengu mask, sends boulder flying towards Kiriha and the two face off in arm wrestling before being interrupted by their own hubris. Gallery Episode 03 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 03 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 03 End Card by Daisuke Nishijima.png|Endcard by Daisuke Nishijima Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes